Masshiro
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Masshiro (真っ白) Branquíssimo "Aos 23 anos, Uzumaki Naruto, um chefe de cozinha talentoso, mas sem fama alguma, por uma obra do destino acabou por conhecer Hinata, a primogênita da família Hyuuga, uma das mais influentes na economia da região de Kanto. Enquanto os olhos de Naruto eram puramente azuis, os de Hinata eram tão brancos, que não dava para perceber que ela era cega."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Aos vinte e três anos de idade eu vi pela primeira vez a garota que viria a se tornar a mulher da minha vida. Branquíssimos eram os seus olhos, assim como sua pele, e os cabelos tão negros que o contraste era perfeito. Ela era inteiramente perfeita, da ponta dos fios do cabelo até a pontinha da unha do dedão do pé, embora muitas pessoas não pensassem assim.

Seu nome era Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira de uma das famílias mais influentes na economia da região de Kanto. Uma menina linda. Doce. Meiga. Ingênua. Cega. Foi isso que arruinou sua vida inteira. A família sempre foi reconhecida pelo dinheiro e pelos exóticos orbes brancos, que, apesar disso, não os fazia cegos. Mas fez Hinata, somente Hinata. Sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, e primo mais velho, Neji, nasceram sem essa diferença, o que fez com que a menina do meio sofresse com o preconceito mesmo entre os parentes.

Hinata morava numa pequena casa, nos fundos do condomínio Hyuuga, onde só viviam os que eram parte da família. Por conta de sua deficiência, seu pai a proibira de trabalhar e estudar. Hinata era sozinha, sem ser pelo seu melhor amigo, Akamaru, seu cão-guia. E foi com a ajuda dele que nos conhecemos.


	2. Shiro

**白**

**Branco**

O rapaz pegou as chaves do carro, trancou o apartamento e preferiu nem esperar o elevador para descer até a garagem, foi correndo pela escada mesmo. Destravou o carro de longe, entrou no automóvel, deu partida e saiu cantando os pneus, rezando para que o porteiro não estivesse cochilando naquela hora.

O relógio do rádio marcava 17h e alguns minutos, e Naruto precisava estar no restaurante às 17h15, sendo que o trânsito daquele horário o fazia demorar vinte minutos para chegar até lá. Praguejou-se mentalmente por ter perdido o horário novamente, seu chefe com certeza descontaria de seu salário e o que receberia no final do mês não seria muito, afinal já tinha atrasado várias vezes. Passou a se preocupar em chegar o mais rápido possível e não teve dó ao pisar fundo no acelerador.

Não estava prestando atenção direito nem nos semáforos, passava correndo quando via que estavam prestes a fechar. Provavelmente ele se arrependeria bastante depois, mas àquela altura, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir, mais uma vez, todos os xingamentos e reclamações de seu chefe ranzinza. Naruto estava cansado demais daquele emprego, apesar de fazer o que gostava, o ambiente não contribuía com seu bom humor. Distraído em tantos pensamentos e com a pressa acima do normal, não teve tempo de frear o veículo quando viu um cão branco atravessando a rua.

Perto dali uma moça entrava em desespero porque seu cão-guia tinha saído correndo atrás de um gato no meio da rua. Ela estava aflita e não tinha ideia de onde ele estava, e só piorou quando ouviu barulho de pneus cantando e um grito esganiçado de cachorro. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela pôs-se a gritar:

— Akamaru! Akamaru!

Ele parou o carro e saiu correndo de dentro. Olhou para o cão que estava ofegante e tinha uma pata totalmente quebrada e a outra toda ensanguentada. Cuidadosamente pegou-o em seu colo, abaixou o banco traseiro do automóvel e colocou o animal deitado no espaço aberto. Olhou para os lados, procurando a moça que gritava desesperada. Assim que a encontrou do outro lado da rua, correu até ela e se curvou imediatamente em sua frente.

— Perdoe-me! Eu atropelei seu cão... Vou levá-lo ao veterinário imediatamente, venha comigo, por favor!

— Sim, claro... — Ela acalmou-se sabendo que o rapaz se responsabilizaria. — Pode me guiar até seu carro? Deixei cair minha bengala quando o Akamaru saiu correndo...

— Sem problemas, moça. — Ele respondeu, mesmo sem entender ao certo o que aquilo significava e prontamente a guiou até seu automóvel onde se encontrava o cão.

Ligou o automóvel e partiu em direção à clínica veterinária mais próxima que o GPS indicava, dessa vez sem correr. Deu uma olhada no relógio do celular e torceu a boca. Seu chefe que fosse para o espaço. Olhou de canto para a mulher ao seu lado, que demonstrava estar muito preocupada com seu amigo, e por uns segundos, parou para reparar nos olhos dela, que eram brancos. Demorou alguns segundos até lembrar-se da família Hyuuga.

— Desculpa mesmo... — Suspirou pesadamente.

— Tudo bem... Você está se responsabilizando pelo que acabou acontecendo. Foi um acidente. Mas você deve tomar cuidado no trânsito, é perigoso para você também... — Respondeu com calma.

— Ah, acho que todos deveriam fazer isso! E, pode deixar, vou tomar mais cuidado... Eu estava com muita pressa. — Pausou. — Sou Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto. Pode me chamar de Naruto. — Ele sorriu — E você, suponho que seja uma Hyuuga, não?

— Sim... Hyuuga Hinata, mas me chame de Hinata mesmo, por favor... — Ela pediu com certo desânimo.

— Oh, perdão... Falei algo que não devia?

— Não, não é nada! — Ela sorriu fraco.

— Bem, chegamos.

Ele desceu, abriu a porta para ela e logo pegou o enorme cão no colo, chegando a cambalear um pouco com o peso. Foi andando até a porta da clínica, mas percebeu que a moça se manteve parada ao lado do carro.

— Está tudo bem? Não vai entrar? — Ele perguntou.

— É que eu não vejo nada... — Ela declarou.

— Por quê? — Indagou o óbvio. Naruto era naturalmente lerdo.

— Sou cega desde que nasci... — Respondeu num tom tristonho.

— Ah! — Ele teria batido na própria testa se tivesse uma mão livre. — Desculpe. Mesmo! Eu não tinha percebido... — Voltou com o cão no colo e parou à frente de Hinata.

— Tudo bem... Meus olhos não deixam que fique perceptível. Acontece.

— É. — Ele riu fraco com a própria falta de atenção. — Segure em minha blusa, assim poderá me seguir.

Ela obedeceu e assim puderam adentrar a clínica. Foram atendidos rapidamente pela recepcionista, que os encaminhou para a emergência, onde a veterinária sedou Akamaru e o levou para a sala de cirurgia rapidamente. Naruto e Hinata ficaram sentados na salinha de espera.

— Hinata, pode deixar que eu pago tudo. Se precisar de ajuda para cuidar dele, estou livre às segundas-feiras. — Disse.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou dar um jeito... E eu ajudo nos custos, não há problema nisso.

— Se preferir assim, tudo bem. — Pausou — E por que "dar um jeito"?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o celular do Uzumaki começou a tocar. Levantou-se, pediu licença e olhou a tela: "Chefe idiota". Resmungou um palavrão, sabia o que estava por vir e já tinha a decisão final em mente, estava conformado que deveria procurar por outro emprego. Suspirou, preparou seus ouvidos para ouvirem a bronca e, finalmente, atendeu:

— Boa tarde, chefe.

— Boa tarde? É assim que atende? Naruto! Tem noção de que horas são?! Sabe quantas vezes chegou atrasado nesse mês? Sabe como os garçons estão sem o chefe da cozinha? Estão totalmente perdidos! Pior que cego em tiroteio! Você precisa vir logo! — Gritava do outro lado da linha.

— Sei de tudo isso e pode começar a procurar outro chefe para a cozinha.

— O quê?!

— Estou numa clínica veterinária e não vou chegar a tempo do seu jantarzinho com aquela família rica. Sei que o senhor já está puto comigo e antes que me demita, eu faço isso por mim mesmo! Estou me demitindo, é isso mesmo! Tchau. — Desligou.

Deu um longo suspiro, pegou um copo d'água na recepção e voltou à sala de espera, onde Hinata continuava sentada em silêncio. Aproximou-se dela, tocou-lhe a mão com o copo, que avisou estar com água, no qual a moça aceitou e levou até a boca com cuidado, transparecendo o nervosismo nas mãos trêmulas.

— Fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem. A família dos Inuzuka é muito boa com animais. — Tentou acalmá-la. — Pelo menos foi o que sempre ouvi, sorte que aqui era a clínica mais próxima!

— Eu sei... Kiba-kun, o veterinário auxiliar, é meu amigo de infância. O Akamaru foi um presente que ganhei deles semana passada. Acho que por isso saiu correndo hoje, ele não passou por todos os muitos treinos para ser um cão-guia, não está acostumado totalmente comigo ainda... — Deu uma risada fraca. — Na verdade, ele era para ser uma companhia, já que moro sozinha, mas achei que poderia dar uma volta com ele por hoje...

— Entendi. — Voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hinata. — Ah, é mesmo, agora estou livre todos os dias para ajudar com os cuidados! — Forçou o riso. — Pelo menos por enquanto...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Acabei de me demitir. — Respondeu desanimado.

— Trabalhava com o quê?

— Era chefe de cozinha.

— Tenho um amigo que está precisando de um chefe no restaurante dele, não quer tentar? — Hinata comentou com um pequeno sorriso desenhando os lábios.

— Oh, se não for muito incômodo, aceitaria o contato desse rapaz. Mas não precisa de ajuda?

— Estou sem minha agenda aqui, amanhã você estará livre? E não, fique tranquilo, disso eu cuido, não tem problema.

— Mas olha, até o dia que arranjar emprego estarei direto livre, então não tem problema em pedir ajuda! — Pausou. — Amanhã... Sim, livre.

— Então pode passar em minha casa? Sabe, é que tenho algumas limitações quanto a sair de casa...

— Tudo bem, só me passa o endereço! E se precisar de algo, amanhã te passarei meu número e poderá me ligar.

— Certo! Conhece o condomínio Hyuuga?

— Sim. — Naruto pôs a observar o rosto da jovem.

— Então, moro ali! — Ela virou a cabeça para o lado de onde ouvia a voz do rapaz.

— Nossa, eu sou um gênio mesmo, é claro que você, Hyuuga, vai morar no condomínio dos Hyuuga. — Bateu na própria testa. — Me desculpe por ser tão devagar. Amanhã passarei por lá, então.

Coincidentemente, os olhos dele acabaram sob onde os olhos dela se encontravam. Hinata não usava óculos escuros, nem nada, portanto era fácil mergulhar naqueles orbes esbranquiçados, como Naruto fez. Era um olhar perdido, mas misterioso, no fundo triste, entretanto, transparecia calma, paz e pureza. Uma pergunta pairou na mente do Uzumaki.

— Hinata... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Pode, sem problemas.

— Pode parecer meio desrespeitoso de minha parte... — Encabulou-se. — É que sempre me disseram que os cegos têm a mesma visão de quando estamos dormindo, totalmente escura, preta... É verdade?

— Bom... — Ela sorriu tímida — Para mim é tudo branco...


	3. Murasaki

**紫**

**Roxo**

—_ Hinata... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

—_ Pode, sem problemas._

—_ Pode parecer meio desrespeitoso de minha parte... — Encabulou-se — É que sempre me disseram que os cegos têm a mesma "visão" de quando estamos dormindo, totalmente escura, preta... É verdade? _

—_ Bom... — Ela sorriu tímida — Para mim é tudo branco..._

— Branco...?

— Sim! E ainda prefiro pensar que vejo todas as cores, já que a mistura delas é o branco... — Soltou uma risada baixinha. Ninguém havia tocado naquele assunto com ela, era a primeira vez que podia falar sobre sua visão de mundo tão diferenciada.

— É, não é totalmente errado. — Naruto permitiu-se sorrir com aquela resposta tão singela. — Mas por que nasceu assim?

— Minha mãe, durante a gravidez, contraiu rubéola e ela não era vacinada, isso eu não sei o porquê... — Pausou — Aí nasci prematura e cega...

— Entendi... Desculpe por perguntar algo assim. — Suspirou. Tinha uma mania de perguntar coisas demais para as pessoas, mesmo aquelas que tinha acabado de conhecer, era um vício de infância.

— Não faz mal. Para mim é normal, afinal vivo assim desde sempre, já aceitei essa deficiência. — Explicou.

— Mas... e sua mãe...? — Perguntou mais uma vez e depois se martirizou por ter feito novamente aquilo.

— Ah, a história dela é um pouco mais complicada. — Entristeceu-se.

— Desculpe novamente, estou fazendo muitas perguntas! — Atrapalhou-se. — Não quero parecer um chato intrometido! É uma mania de infância, sabe? Aquela criança que perguntava o porquê de tudo e sobre tudo. — Pausou. — Não é a coisa mais interessante para se conversar, mas pode perguntar sobre mim, se quiser, já perguntei demais sobre você, me desculpe... — Desculpou-se mais uma vez.

— Hum... — Hinata pensou por uns segundos. — Como você é? Digo, a cor dos olhos, cabelo, pele...

— Sou loiro de olhos azuis e pele um pouco queimada de sol. Um sonho de consumo para muitas moças jovens por aí! — Ele respondeu rindo com a falsa vaidade e ela também riu. — Mais alguma pergunta?

— Não sei... — Pôs-se a pensar mais uma vez. — Ah! Você tem namorada? — Perguntou com inocência.

— Não... — Respondeu envergonhado — Vivia pelo trabalho, nunca tive tempo para isso, mas quem sabe mais pra frente, né. — Pausou. — E você tem?

— A-ah, eu não tenho também. — Naruto percebeu que tocara num ponto fraco com o gaguejar e a face da garota toda avermelhada. Hinata pausou para respirar. — Boa sorte para encontrar uma. — E sorriu para ele.

Conversaram por mais uma hora, e então a doutora, Inuzuka Hana, saiu da sala de cirurgia e os informou que Akamaru já estava bem, mas os tratamentos seriam longos e ele passaria um bom tempo sem conseguir andar, o que preocupou Hinata, pois não sabia se poderia dar os devidos cuidados para o animal. Vendo nervosismo da moça ao lado, Naruto tentou acalmá-la, pousando a mão sobre o ombro dela, mostrando que a ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

— Hana-san, quanto tempo mais ou menos vai demorar isso? — Hinata questionou.

— Não é nada certo, Hinata-chan... Pode demorar seis meses ou um ano, quem sabe... Tudo depende de como ele se comportar diante do tratamento. Pode deixá-lo sob nossa responsabilidade, sabemos como seu pai agiria nessa situação... O Kiba estará cuidando dele e sempre que você quiser vê-lo, pode passar aqui, tudo bem? — Hana respondeu.

— Tudo bem, acho que é melhor mesmo. Ah, Hana-san, este é Uzumaki Naruto.

— Oh, está namorando, Hinata-chan? — A veterinária sorriu divertida.

— Não, não é isso! — Hinata ruborizou. — É um amigo que acabei de fazer, ele quem atropelou o Akamaru e nos trouxe para cá... — Explicou.

— Ah, entendi. Cuide bem dela, certo, Uzumaki? Proteja-a sempre que puder. — Pausou — Especialmente de seu pai.

— Hana-san... — Baixou sua cabeça.

— Hum, entendido, Inuzuka-san! — Segurou-se para não perguntar por mais sobre aquele pedido, pois com a reação de Hinata sabia que coisa boa não era. Preferiu apenas sorrir abertamente para a mulher a sua frente.

— Obrigada. — A veterinária suspirou aliviada

— Vamos? Eu te deixo em casa, então já aprendo como vou até lá e não corro risco de me perder amanhã. — Ele riu.

— Tudo bem. Volto assim que eu puder, Hana-san. Obrigada por tudo. — Curvou-se a frente da médica, gesto que foi repetido por Naruto.

Naruto foi ao balcão com Hana e acertou todos os valores a serem pagos até o momento. A moça tinha sido generosa ao dar um desconto, mesmo que Akamaru ficasse hospedado lá por um bom tempo; a justificativa fora que a culpa era da família pelo animal não ter sido bem treinado para não correr atrás de gatos. Assim que tudo estava acertado, guiou Hinata pelo pulso direito até seu carro, o qual abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e auxiliou no encaixe do cinto.

— Bom, eu vou seguir o caminho do GPS, aqui diz que vai demorar uns dez minutinhos. Se achar que eu estou correndo muito, é só falar! Você quer que abra o vidro?

— Sim, pode ser! — Ela estava encantada com o Uzumaki, que conseguia ser tão paciente e prestativo com ela, por mais que o tempo que se conheciam fosse de algumas horas.

— Ah é. Hinata, posso fazer outra pergunta? Eu juro que vai ser a última! — Disse enquanto abria o vidro do lado do passageiro.

— Claro.

— O que ela quis dizer sobre o seu pai? — No fim, ele não conseguia mesmo controlar sua mania inconveniente.

— Assim que chegarmos lá, você vai entender... — Respondeu triste com um suspiro pesado.

— Tudo bem.

Naruto seguiu calmamente as direções do GPS e logo já estavam nos portões do majestoso condomínio Hyuuga, onde, logo em frente, um homem mais velho esperava nervoso, com os olhos transbordando em raiva. O Uzumaki parou o carro e perguntou quem era aquele, que Hinata respondeu ser Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai.

— Hinata, por que demorou tanto a chegar? São quase nove da noite! — O tom de voz.

— Desculpe-me. Ela estava comigo, Hyuuga-san. — Naruto pronunciou-se, saindo do carro e ajudou a morena a sair também. A frente do mais velho, curvou-se como cumprimento.

— Fazendo o quê? — Olhou com desprezo para a moça — Cadê Akamaru?

— Este é Uzumaki Naruto. — Apresentou-o ao pai — Quando parei num semáforo, Akamaru saiu correndo e acabou sendo atropelado... Naruto o levou até a clínica dos Inuzuka, para tratá-lo. — Explicou — Por isso cheguei mais tarde, papai.

— Sou Hyuuga Hiashi, pai de Hinata. Agora entre, menina! — Gritou puxando o pulso da filha.

— Peço desculpas, senhor, mas se é pai dela, não é certo que a trate dessa forma, ainda mais ela sendo deficiente visual.

— Ela é minha filha e eu faço com ela o que eu bem querer. — Deu ênfase na palavra "minha" — E você, garoto, pode ir embora. Vamos, Hinata. — Continuou puxando-a.

— Hinata! — O loiro chamou e ficou sem resposta.

Ver a garota sendo puxada sem nenhuma dó mexeu com seu interior. Naruto fora uma daquelas crianças problemáticas, que os pais sempre eram chamados na diretoria, por sempre arrumar confusão com os _bullies_ da escolinha. O que ele mais detestava era injustiça. E no momento antes de Hinata atravessar os enormes portões do condomínio, Naruto correu e segurou seu outro braço, impedindo que Hiashi a levasse. A herdeira dos Hyuuga, com aquele gesto de coragem do mais novo amigo, respirou fundo e deu uma cotovelada na direção do pai, acertando-o no pescoço, e conseguindo se livrar das mãos do mais velho.

Com Hinata livre, Naruto segurou em sua mão e a puxou em direção ao seu carro, o qual a ajudou a entrar, prendeu o cinto rapidamente, entrou do lado do motorista, ligou e saiu cantando pneus. Talvez se arrependesse daquele dia? Provavelmente sim. Mas, pelo menos, teria boas histórias para contar quando fosse mais velho.

— Ah, você me paga, Hinata! — Praguejou e logo pegou seu celular — Neji! Hinata fugiu!

•••

Já bem longe dali, Naruto entrou num edifício e deixou seu carro no estacionamento. Abriu a porta para Hinata e a guiou até o elevador, e logo estavam em seu apartamento, no qual adentrou, deixou-a sentada no sofá, serviu-lhe uma água fresca e disse para ela se sentir à vontade, mesmo que ficasse totalmente perdida naquele lugar apertado. Avisou que sairia por uns minutos, para ir falar com a vizinha.

— Sakura! — Bateu na porta desesperado e em alguns segundos foi atendido por uma moça de cabelo rosa desgrenhado.

— O que foi dessa vez, Naruto? — Ela parecia mal-humorada.

— Sabe os Hyuuga?

— Aquela família riquíssima e famosíssima daqui?

— Sim, essa mesma!

— Sei e o que tem?

— A herdeira deles está aqui em minha casa e preciso que você a abrigue por um tempo! — Naruto já estava com as palmas coladas em frente ao rosto e com o corpo curvado perante a Haruno, sabia que a amiga dificilmente concordaria com o pedido.

— Eeeeh? Como assim? — Espantou-se e saiu correndo para o apartamento dele, quase o atropelando em sua frente, abriu a porta do apartamento da frente bruscamente, assustando a moça que estava sentada no sofá.

— Naruto? — Hinata perguntou.

— Hinata, essa é Haruno Sakura! — Ele a levou até a rosada. — Você pode passar essa noite na casa dela.

— Oh, desculpe o incômodo...

— Não tem problema! Moro sozinha e você é muito bem-vinda, Hinata! — Sakura abriu um grande sorriso, sem saber que a morena não podia vê-lo.

— Ah é, precisamos te informar uma coisa, Sakura... Hinata é cega e por isso precisa de um pouco de paciência, tudo bem?

— Naruto, você está falando com uma cuidadora de idosos! Não de cegos, mas estudei o básico e poderei te ajudar dentro de minha casa! — Ela disse animada — Vamos! Empresto minhas roupas, você pode dormir no quarto do meu irmão mais velho que não mora mais aqui! Tchau, Naruto! — Saiu guiando a Hyuuga pelo braço e fechou a porta sem esperar resposta do loiro.

Hinata sorriu timidamente assim que entrou no apartamento de Sakura. Agradeceu à Haruno e lembrou que deveria agradecer a Naruto também. Ele era doido, só podia ser, afinal, quem era o audacioso de enfrentar Hyuuga Hiashi e ainda levar embora sua "preciosa" pérola sem brilho? Ainda a conhecendo por algumas horas apenas. Ele realmente era louco, Hinata pensou. Mas no fundo, ela estava feliz, muito feliz, afinal era a primeira vez que se sentia realmente acolhida e protegida, de fato, por alguém.

•••

Do outro lado da cidade, Hiashi conversava com seu sobrinho, Neji, em seu escritório. Explicou o que aconteceu e pediu ajuda do rapaz para levá-la ao condomínio novamente. Com a orelha grudada na porta, a namorada de Neji, Tenten, ouvia a conversa e ficava horrorizada da forma que o velho podia tratar a filha e entristeceu-se ao ver que seu amado ajudava nos planos do tio.

— Neji, preciso que encontre esse tal Uzumaki e dê uma lição a ele, para que ele nunca mais mexa com algum Hyuuga.

— Certo, tio. Farei isso o mais rápido possível.

— É bom mesmo. — Pausou — Senão quem sofrerá depois com sua inutilidade, não será você, querido sobrinho... Mas sua namoradinha pobre.


	4. Aoi

**青**

**Azul**

_— Neji, preciso que encontre esse tal Uzumaki e dê uma lição a ele, para que ele nunca mais mexa com algum Hyuuga. _

_— Certo tio. Farei isso o mais rápido possível. _

_— É bom mesmo. — Pausou — Senão quem sofrerá depois com sua inutilidade, não será você, querido sobrinho... Mas sua namoradinha pobre. _

— Já disse que farei o mais rápido possível... — Murmurou — Tenten não tem culpa de nada.

— Certo, amanhã já comece a busca, então! — Ordenou.

— Entendido. — Assentiu e se curvou, sinalizando que sairia, logo deu às costas para o tio, abriu a porta e deu de cara com a namorada.

— O que pretende fazer, Neji...? — Ela parecia assustada.

— Não tenho nem ideia, meu bem... — Ele a abraçou, sabendo do que se tratava — Desculpe.

•••

Sakura organizava o quarto em que Hinata ficaria hospedada, quando ouviu barulhos vindos do banheiro, saiu correndo preocupada com a Hyuuga. Adentrou o cômodo, que, por sorte, a moça tinha deixado destrancado e começou a recolher os shampoos que tinham caído.

— Hinata! Se precisar de ajuda, pode chamar!

— Mas Haruno-san... Não quero te causar tantos problemas...

— Ora, eu sou uma cuidadora, não tenha vergonha em pedir ajuda! Vamos, sente-se à vontade no ofurô, vou lavar seus cabelos. — Puxou um banquinho para mais perto do ofurô e ajudou Hinata a se sentar — Ah, e pode me chamar de Sakura, tudo bem?

— Obrigada... Sakura-san. — Hinata ainda se sentia envergonhada de usar primeiros nomes.

— De nada. — Afagou a cabeça da Hyuuga antes de começar a lavar os fios negros — Mas conte-me, como conheceu o Naruto?

— Ele atropelou o meu cão-guia... — Explicou com uma risada abafada.

— Ele o quê? — Perguntou incrédula — Sério mesmo? Meu Deus! Me desculpe pelo meu amigo tão sem noção e imprudente! Juro que ele não é assim sempre, só algumas vezes!

— Sim, hahaha! Mas ele levou o Akamaru até o veterinário e também ajudou nos custos! — Sorriu — Ele é uma boa pessoa.

— Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Hinata-san. Torço por vocês! — Apertou as bochechas da Hyuuga.

— O-o que quer dizer com isso? — Mais uma vez sentiu as bochechas esquentarem naquele dia.

— Ele já está caidinho por você, tenho certeza, senão não faria tudo isso que está fazendo. Não que ele esteja fazendo com segundas intenções, viu? Ele só tende a ser muito atencioso com quem gosta. — Explicou.

— Entendi... — O rubor em suas maçãs não passava.

— Vou enxaguar seu cabelo, 'tá? Aí eu saio e te deixo em paz, mas se precisar de algo, só gritar por mim!

— Obrigada!

— Não precisa agradecer. — A Haruno enxaguou o longo cabelo de Hinata e logo saiu do banheiro, deixando a morena sozinha pensativa.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e logo ouviu o toque de mensagem de seu celular, que estava em cima da mesa da sala. Correu até ele, na esperança de que fosse alguma SMS de seu namorado, mas fechou a cara vendo que era Naruto. "Por que raios ele manda mensagem, se mora bem ao lado? ", foi o que passou pela sua cabeça antes de ler o conteúdo:

_"Pode dizer a Hinata que amanhã a levarei à praia? Diga a ela que não há de se preocupar, não precisará entrar na água, se não quiser, só colocar os pés. Passarei aí oito horas. Tenham uma boa noite! __J__ Obrigado, Naruto."_

A moça sorriu e esperou até a Hyuuga sair do banheiro para passar a mensagem.

— M-Mas Sakura-san, como assim ele quer me levar à praia? — Desesperou-se.

— Não sei o motivo, mas ele vai te levar! — Disse — E não precisará entrar na água, então é só ir com uma roupa normal... Hum... Como você fugiu de casa, bom, eu empresto alguma roupa minha, espero que sirva! — Olhou para seus seios e logo para os da Hyuuga.

— Mas e se eu me perder? Como vou encontrá-lo? — Continuava afoita. Fugir de casa nunca havia sido um plano, muito menos continuar longe de casa depois de fugir. A verdade era que tinha muito medo caso alguém a encontrasse.

— Acha mesmo que ele te largaria sozinha? — Riu — Fique tranquila, se ele decidiu isso sozinho, é por uma boa causa! Agora vamos dormir, você deve estar exausta. — Afirmou logo que viu Hinata bocejar.

— Sim. — Soltou um riso fraquinho — Obrigada por tudo, Sakura-san...

— Não há de quê. — Sorriu e pegou-lhe a mão — Venha, vou te levar até seu quarto.

•••

O relógio marcava sete e meia em ponto quando Naruto acordou num pulo só. Olhou para a geladeira, esquentou um copo com leite e comeu algumas torradas velhas guardadas no armário. Quando os ponteiros marcaram oito horas, ele já estava frente a frente à porta de Sakura, mas receoso em bater. Nunca na vida tinha sido tão pontual, então não sabia o que Hinata poderia pensar dele. Respirou fundo e quando estava a dar a primeira batida, a porta se abriu e ficou cara a cara com a Hyuuga, já pronta para o passeio.

— B-Bom dia, Hinata! — Ele falou envergonhado.

— Bom dia, Uzumaki-san! — Ela sorriu para ele.

— Pode me chamar de Naruto, sério! — Respirou fundo, expulsando a tensão do corpo — Vamos? — Ele segurou o pulso dela levemente e passou a levá-la até o elevador.

— Ah, me desculpe, N-Naruto-kun... Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com os primeiros nomes. — Explicou — O que exatamente vamos fazer na praia?

— É uma surpresa! Ah, sim, você está linda. — Comentou.

— Obrigada. — Ela corou — Sakura-san me emprestou esse vestido, que por sorte coube certinho. — Riu lembrando-se da dificuldade de vestir a peça.

— Já são boas amigas? — Perguntou curioso, enquanto abria o carro e ajudava a moça a entrar.

— Acho que posso dizer que sim.

— Ainda bem! — Ajudou a Hyuuga a encaixar o cinto e logo entrou do lado do motorista. Por sorte aquele era o horário do porteiro energético que nunca dormia durante o turno, então não demorou nada para sair da garagem.

O litoral não era tão perto, mas também não longe, a viagem durou cerca de uma hora e meia, coisa que passou rápido para aqueles jovens que não pararam de conversar durante todo o trajeto. Naruto deixou o automóvel num estacionamento próximo à praia e guiou Hinata pelo caminho todo, de mão dada, ato que fez a morena virar um pimentão.

— Chegamos! — Exclamou Naruto — Bem que falaram que essa praia Moriya é linda!

— Agora vai me dizer o que vamos fazer? — Fingiu estar séria.

— Claro! Não solte minha mão, certo?

— Certo.

— Respire fundo e imagine um lugar calmo que sempre quis estar.

O Uzumaki tirou seus chinelos e as sandálias dela e os deixou juntos na areia fofa, logo a levou até onde já começava a ficar molhado. Guiou Hinata até a água, que, mesmo sendo verão, ainda estava gelada, o que fez a Hyuuga assustar-se um pouco com o toque gélido nos pés.

— Você se lembra de ter dito que pode enxergar todas as cores? — Indagou.

— Claro, por quê?

— A surpresa de hoje é essa. Sabe essa sensação geladinha e gostosa nos pés? E esse som maravilhoso que traz calma? Esse é o azul, Hinata. — Explicava sem soltar as mãos da moça ao seu lado.

— Naruto... — Sussurrou e mostrou-lhe o melhor sorriso que podia — Obrigada mesmo.

— Não há o que agradecer. — Sorriu, contente que a surpresa havia a agradado — Agora imagine só, meus olhos são dessa cor, como acha que são?

— Hum... — Pensou por uns segundos — Devem ser os olhos mais lindos e tranquilizantes desse mundo... Eu gostaria de poder enxergá-los. — Ruborizou.

— Pense neles como um imenso oceano. Estou bem filosófico hoje. — Eles riram juntos.

Os risos foram interrompidos com o toque do celular de Naruto. Pegou o objeto no bolso e olhou o visor: Sakura. Não pensou duas vezes antes de atender, ela não era alguém de fazer ligações, então certamente era algo gravíssimo.

— Sakura? — Perguntou.

— Aí é o Uzumaki, certo? — Uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha assustou o loiro — Não precisa falar, eu sei que é você. E também sei que está com a Hinata, então volte com ela imediatamente, antes que você seja acusado de sequestro e que sua amiguinha Haruno sofra as consequências como sua cúmplice. — O rapaz desligou e deixou Naruto atordoado.


	5. Midori

**緑**

**Verde**

_— Aí é o Uzumaki, certo? — Uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha assustou o loiro — Não precisa falar, eu sei que é você. E também sei que está com a Hinata, então volte com ela imediatamente, antes que você seja acusado de sequestro e que sua amiguinha Haruno sofra as consequências como sua cúmplice. — O rapaz desligou e deixou Naruto atordoado. _

— Hinata... Vamos ter que ir embora... — Disse ainda assustado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto-kun?

— Ainda não... Ainda!

— Tudo bem então!

Saíram da água às pressas e pegaram os calçados, em menos de cinco minutos já estavam com os cintos presos, prontos para sair. Antes de dar partida, ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hinata, que permaneciam perdidos em sabe-se lá qual imensidão, forçou a dar um sorriso e tentar passar confiança, pelo menos para si mesmo.

— Hinata, se alguma coisa acontecer contigo, pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer de tudo para te proteger...

— Naruto-kun...? Obrigada. Mas por que faz tudo isso por mim?

— Porque quero ser a sua visão e mostrar tudo o que há de bom nesse mundo, então preciso proteger do que há de ruim, não é mesmo? — Ligou o carro e saiu andando devagar, queria passar mais algum tempo com aquela mulher tão doce.

Hinata ficou quieta, não sabia o que responder a ele, limitou-se a dar um sorriso bobo, acompanhado das bochechas vermelhinhas. A volta foi um pouco mais silenciosa do que a ida, Naruto estava preocupado com a amiga e com o que poderia acontecer com Hinata, esta que percebeu que o loiro estava mais quieto que o normal.

— Naruto-kun... — Chamou-o.

— Sim? — Os olhos azuis se mantinham focados na estrada.

— Obrigada.

— Oi? Por quê?

— Você é um homem muito gentil. — Respondeu com meiguice e ele respondeu com um riso abafado.

Naruto, apesar de briguento quando criança, sempre foi muito gentil – pelo menos com aqueles de quem gostava. Seus pais sempre o educaram para tratar bem as pessoas de bem, e ele sabia quem eram essas pessoas boas apenas com o olhar. Mas com Hinata era diferente. Quando a viu pela primeira vez, entendeu que ela não era apenas boa, ela era uma pessoa livre de qualquer mal, mesmo que sofresse tanto devido suas limitações. Ver o próprio pai a tratando mal era inadmissível. A pessoa que mais deveria apoiá-la era um dos maiores monstros da vida de Hinata. E entendendo que ela crescera num ambiente tão hostil com um pai tão amargo, cresceu no Uzumaki um grande desejo de apresentá-la às gentilezas da vida. E isso também seria uma forma de se reconhecer novamente.

— Eu quem devo agradecer. — Naruto respondeu envergonhado.

Chegou ao estacionamento do prédio, onde deixou o carro de qualquer jeito, sem se importar se seus vizinhos reclamariam, ajudou a Hyuuga a sair do automóvel e foi o mais rápido que pôde até o apartamento de Sakura. Abriu a porta quase que num murro e se deparou com Sakura sentada ao lado de um casal, no qual o homem parecia muito com Hinata.

— Sakura, quem são eles? — Indagou confuso.

— Naruto, estes são Hyuuga Neji e Chiang Tenten. — A rosada apresentou.

— Quem foi que me ligou?

— Fui eu. — O rapaz se apresentou — Eu precisava que você voltasse com Hinata o mais rápido possível. Bom, agora que já está aqui, vamos embora! Obrigado por cuidar dela, Haruno-san! — Pegou Hinata pelo pulso e foi puxando-a para fora de lá.

— Neji-niisan... — Hinata se pronunciou pela primeira vez — Eu estou bem, não tem que se preocupar tanto...

— De qualquer forma, vamos! — Puxou com um pouco mais de força.

— Opa, vai com calma, cabeludo! O Hiashi não tem o mínimo de consideração pela filha e você quer mesmo levá-la de volta pra ele? O que você é da família? — O loiro não estava calmo, qual era o problema com os homens daquela família? O cabelo e as atitudes eram referências aos homens das cavernas? Naruto não entendia como podiam tratar uma menina deficiente visual tão brutamente.

— Sobrinho dele e primo de Hinata, respondido? Certo, então tchau! — Puxou Tenten pelo outro braço.

— Neji! — Ela reclamou — Desculpa pela grosseria, Uzumaki-san!

— Anda logo, Tenten! — Neji irritou-se e a puxou totalmente para fora, logo bateu a porta do apartamento.

— Não entendi nada, Sakura! — Naruto disse.

— Eles me explicaram mais ou menos... Bom, vamos lá... O Hyuuga-san parece ser ruim, mas não é bem assim... — Pausou — Ou eu espero que não seja mesmo! — Riu sem graça — Enfim... E a Chiang-san é a namorada dele, só que ela é pobre, mas tipo, não pobre por ter nascido assim, e sim porque a família dela foi à falência total. Pelo que me contaram, lá na China, eles eram muito poderosos, e quando tentaram expandir os negócios para o Japão, o pai de Chiang-san se envolveu com _pachinko_ aqui e acabou arruinando toda a empresa... E por causa disso, o pai da Hinata não aprova mais que o Neji fique junto dela, alegando que eles também podem falir por causa dos Chiang... É complicado, Naruto... Mas se você quiser ficar com a Hinata, boa sorte, vai ter que brigar muito ainda...

— É... Acho que sim... — Sorriu fraco — Vou me esforçar.

— Eu sei que vai. — Sakura bagunçou o cabelo dele — Tenho que dar uma saída agora, Naruto, qualquer coisa conversamos mais tarde, 'tá?

—Certo, até depois. Tchau... — Disse, já saindo da residência da amiga.

— Tchau!

O dia passou vagarosamente depois que Naruto entrou em seu apartamento. Ao final da tarde comprou um jornalzinho na banca, para procurar novas oportunidades de emprego. Com tantas coisas em apenas vinte e quatro horas, acabara por não pegar o contato do amigo de Hinata que estava precisando de um chefe de cozinha. Suspirou pesado, pois o único anúncio que seria de seu interesse não lhe agradou muito, visto que era uma vaga no pior bistrô da cidade, buscando mais um barman, o que não era especialidade do Uzumaki. Resmungou e resolveu deixar para o dia seguinte, logo se limitou a fazer uma omelete simples para janta. Tomou banho e dormiu pouco tempo depois, ainda preocupado com o que poderia vir acontecer com Hinata.

Acordou com o toque de seu celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama, às sete e meia da manhã, mas não era seu alarme, aliás, ele nem tinha ativado o bendito. Olhou o número e confirmou que nunca tinha visto em lugar algum. Esperou mais dois toques, bocejou e atendeu:

— Alô?

— Uzumaki-san? — Uma voz feminina chamou do outro lado.

— Quem é aí?

— Sou eu, Chiang Tenten, a moça de ontem, lembra? — Pausou e ouviu uma confirmação baixa — Bom, a Hinata me contou sobre tudo o que aconteceu detalhadamente e estou disposta a ajudar vocês dois a se encontrarem, se você quiser.

— Como conseguiu meu número? — Pareceu ignorar tudo o que ela tinha dito — Não é plano seu com o tio do seu namorado, né?

— Sou boa com números e ontem consegui memorizar o seu celular, pois pensei que seria necessário... E não, não é! — Riu baixo — Ainda é cedo, mas por volta das nove horas, combinei com a Hinata de que ela sairá de casa para visitar o Akamaru. — Disse.

— E o que eu tenho com isso?

— Vá até a clínica para que vocês possam se encontrar, só que provavelmente o Neji estará junto... Mas fique tranquilo, dele eu cuido sozinha. Pense no que pode fazer pela Hinata hoje, afinal, desde que ela voltou, o pai está ameaçando em agredi-la.

— Como é que é?

— É isso mesmo, então pense. Ah, e o Neji é uma boa pessoa, mas está sendo manipulado pelo Hiashi, então ele será uma pedra no seu sapato... Desculpe por isso. Mas enfim, por hoje é isso. Tchau — Desligou e o Uzumaki ficou processando as informações.

Até o momento, Naruto tivera apenas dois relacionamentos – sendo que um deles ele nem sabia se podia chamar de relacionamento. Ele não era do tipo de cara que gostava de se envolver com tantas mulheres, preferia ficar na amizade e deixar acontecer conforme o tempo mandasse. A primeira namorada, nos seus dezesseis anos de idade, tinha ido estudar longe e acabaram por terminar amigavelmente, mas sequer manteve contato depois. A segunda, nos seus dezenove, após uma noitada bêbado numa festa com amigos; passara a noite com a garota e na manhã seguinte resolveram por se conhecer melhor, acabou que ficaram apenas três semanas juntos e nunca mais ouviu falar dela também.

Duas experiências que não lhe agregaram tanta bagagem amorosa. E por isso não sabia ao certo como agir diante de Hinata ainda. Lidar com mulheres não era uma de suas facilidades, ainda mais quando eram bonitas. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que iria fazê-la conhecer coisas boas. Acabara se envolvendo demais nos problemas da família Hyuuga em apenas dois dias e ainda queria conhecer a primogênita melhor. Seu ímã para problemas estava forte até demais naquela semana.

Espreguiçou-se, levantou da cama, bateu em suas bochechas duas vezes e decidiu que a encontraria naquele dia também. Já estava ferrado com Hiashi mesmo, então pelo menos queria mostrar à Hinata o máximo de coisas boas possíveis.

•••

— Papai, vou sair... — Hinata disse receosa.

— Aonde? — Hiashi perguntou nervoso.

— Ver como Akamaru está... — Com auxílio de sua bengala saiu rapidamente, com medo da reação do pai.

— Neji, vá com ela! — Hiashi ordenou.

— Sim... — Neji assentiu e foi atrás da prima, levando Tenten consigo.

Assim que chegaram à clínica, Hinata falou diretamente com Kiba, que disse que o cão estava em repouso e que já estava bem para ser visitado. A moça fez menção que entraria onde o amigo estava e Neji disse que a acompanharia, mas Tenten o impediu, dizendo que seria melhor a Akamaru que somente a dona o visitasse, para que não ficasse estressado com muita movimentação próxima, ainda mais em processo de recuperação. O moreno bufou e concordou, enquanto a namorada comemorava internamente por conseguir convencê-lo e esperava que o plano desse certo.

— Com licença... — A jovem adentrou o quartinho onde Akamaru estava. Sorte que ele era privilegiado por ter sido dos Inuzuka anteriormente, pois senão ficaria numa gaiolinha minúscula, como os outros.

— Hinata! — Naruto levantou-se de onde estava sentado e logo foi pegar a mão da garota, mostrando que estava presente.

— Naruto-kun?

— Eu mesmo! — Ele sorriu e a puxou para mais próximo do animal — Akamaru está super bem! Inuzuka-san e Kiba estão cuidando muito bem dele!

— Como esperado. — Ela riu com o comentário e ele também.

Ficaram quinze minutos conversando com o cão, fazendo carinho e mimando-o com alguns petiscos que Naruto levara.

— Hinata, vamos! Preciso te levar a um lugar!

— Eh? Como assim? Neji-niisan está aí, não temos como sair!

— Você acha que não cuidei de tudo já? — Riu — Kiba me disse de uma saída que tem pelo canil, lá no fundo, então seu primo nunca nos verá! E a Tenten-san também não deixará que ele saia daquela sala de espera antes que eu diga que eles podem ir embora!

— Tenten?

— Sim! Mas vamos, não temos tempo a perder! — Pegou-lhe a mão e a puxou delicadamente em direção a saída.

Hinata não estava entendendo nada, mas não podia negar que o coração palpitou muito mais forte ao saber que Naruto estava lá, e sentiu que ele poderia sair de sua própria boca quando o Uzumaki falou que a levaria para um outro lugar. Sua curiosidade e vontade de ficar mais tempo com o rapaz a fizeram se deixar levar pelas mãos firmes dele.

O carro dele estava estacionado quase que de frente de onde saíram. Naruto a ajudou a entrar no carro e saiu sem muita pressa dali. Antes, mandou uma SMS a Tenten, dizendo que o plano já tinha dado certo. Sorriu vitorioso. O lugar era mais perto que o anterior, mas ainda assim Naruto estava ansioso.

— Está tudo bem com você, Hinata? — Ele perguntou, finalmente, o que mais queria saber.

— Sim, tudo bem, e com você, Naruto-kun? — O tom doce dela certamente fazia o coração do Uzumaki se acalmar.

— Agora que sei que você está bem, eu estou bem.

— Obrigada, Naruto-kun... — Agradeceu com um riso baixinho.

Em menos de meia hora chegaram ao destino: um enorme campo verde, iluminado pelos raios de sol e com algumas flores espalhadas pela imensidão.

— Venha comigo. Pode confiar em mim, ok? — Pegou-a no colo.

— Aonde está me levando, Naruto-kun? — Estava assustada ainda por tudo estar acontecendo tão de repente.

— Aqui! — Naruto a colocou deitada na grama fofa — Lembra de ontem? Da água gelada tocando seus pés, do som do mar e de como é o azul? — Perguntou e ela fez que sim com a cabeça — Agora, Hinata, apresento-lhe o verde! A cor da esperança. — Deitou-se ao lado dela.

— Esperança...? — Ruborizou e fechou os olhos.

— Sim. Sabe, acho que se não tivermos esperança de que tudo ficará bem, acabamos atraindo coisas ruins... Tenha esperança, independente do que aconteça, certo?

— Certo! — Sorriu para si mesma, Naruto a fazia tão bem! — Mas por que me trouxe aqui hoje?

— É aconchegante saber que temos tudo sob controle, não é? Nos traz paz, segurança e conforto. Onde estamos deitados, Hinata, é um campo inteiramente verde sob um céu totalmente azul... Isso não te acalma?

— Sim... Muito! — Respondeu com um grande sorriso — Obrigada de novo. Vai se cansar de tanto que eu agradeço. — Ela riu com a própria fala.

— Já te disse que não precisa agradecer! — Pegou na mão da Hyuuga e ela corou com o toque, mas não o impediu.

Durante vinte minutos ficaram deitados lá, trocando algumas poucas palavras, aproveitando a calmaria. Mas logo a paz foi para o espaço, quando ouviram três vozes conhecidas indo em direção a eles.

— Hinata, pode levantar daí agora! Vamos voltar para casa! E você, Uzumaki, nunca mais se aproxime de minha filha! — Gritou alterado, Hiashi.

— Desculpe, Uzumaki-san, ele me obrigou a dizer tudo... — Tenten tinha a manga de sua camiseta rasgada e um arranhão feio no braço, o que assustou o loiro assim que a viu.

— Papai, eu volto, a culpa não é dele... É minha...

— Eu sei! — Ele a puxou com força pelo pulso e deferiu-lhe um tapa na cara — Vamos!


	6. Kiiro

**黄色**

**Amarelo**

_— Hinata, pode levantar daí agora! Vamos voltar para casa! E você, Uzumaki, nunca mais se aproxime de minha filha! — Gritou alterado, Hiashi. _

_— Desculpe, Uzumaki-san, ele me obrigou a dizer tudo... — Tenten tinha a manga de sua camiseta rasgada e um arranhão feio no braço, o que assustou o loiro assim que a viu. _

_— Papai, eu volto, a culpa não é dele... É minha... _

_— Eu sei! — Ele a puxou com força pelo pulso e deferiu-lhe um tapa na cara — Vamos! _

Antes que Naruto pudesse reagir imprudentemente, Neji e Tenten o impediram, deixando que pai e filha fossem embora dali. O casal pediu para que ele se acalmasse e que se sentasse onde estavam, o que o loiro obedeceu e os dois o acompanharam. O moreno suspirou e lançou um rápido olhar à namorada, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

— Eu sei que você está morrendo de ódio pelo meu tio, se bobear até por mim, mas, bem, eu devo explicações, certo? — Neji perguntou e o Uzumaki maneou positivamente com a cabeça. — A Hinata jamais tinha tido contato com algum homem desconhecido da família, aliás, eu, Inuzuka-san e outro amigo nosso, somos os únicos homens com quem ela já conviveu... Acho que, por não ter lá uma ideia de como era um homem fora do contexto familiar, ela acabou confiando demais em você e a esse ponto deve estar se apaixonando por você. — Pausou — Uma paixão tão rápida assim pode ser impossível? Pode, mas não acredito que seja o caso dela. Você, Uzumaki, é uma boa pessoa, devo admitir, e sei que tem as melhores das intenções com ela, não no sentido amoroso, mas querer mostrá-la como é o mundo afora. Só que, bem, o Hiashi não quer que a Hinata conheça isso. Melhor falando, ele não quer que o mundo a conheça...

— Mas por quê...? — Naruto sentia cada vez mais raiva do Hyuuga mais velho — E por que, raios, ele bateu nela daquela forma? Isso é agressão! O que vai acontecer agora?

— Ele não quer que as pessoas achem um defeito só na nossa família. Desde que Hinata nasceu, ele a vê como "**o**" defeito dos Hyuuga, então a trata assim desde que é pequena, sem se importar com o que pensem a seu respeito. E agora... Não sei... É bem possível que ela seja trancafiada a dez chaves na casa em que vive.

— Mas esse velho é um monstro! — Não se conformava como alguém podia ser tão ruim — E o que aconteceu com a Tenten?

— Ah, comigo? — Ela soltou um riso abafado — Ele me segurou pelos braços, fortemente... — Tenten apontou para as marcas dos dedos — E esse arranhão feio aqui é porque, para me tirar dele, Neji me puxou e ele acabou deixando esse machucado. Mas nada se compara ao que a Hinata sofre... Eu vou ajudar vocês. — Deu um sorriso pequeno — E Neji, não quero saber de você ajudando mais esse seu tio.

— Mas aí ele pode fazer algo com você. — Falou.

— Eu vou dar um jeito... — Forçou um sorriso amarelo — Eu sempre dou um jeito!

— Uzumaki-san — Neji chamou — Se eu fizer algo muito ruim, desculpe-me, é puro egoísmo meu... Mas eu tentarei ajudar no que puder, inclusive irei embora agora, para que meu tio não cometa nenhuma loucura. — Levantou-se da grama e estendeu a mão à namorada, que aceitou e também ficou de pé — Até mais.

O loiro pôde ver o casal indo embora e antes que sumissem totalmente de vista, levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi até eles, correndo. Tocou no ombro da morena, que virou um pouco assustada.

— O que foi, Uzumaki-san?

— Podem me chamar de Naruto. — Pausou — Pode mandar uma mensagem à Hinata por mim...? — Indagou.

— Claro... O que é?

— Diga a ela que o amarelo, cor dos meus cabelos, é como o sol que ela sentiu tocar a pele, quentinho, aconchegante, e que essa é a cor do otimismo... E que ela pode confiar em mim. — Sorriu.

— Já está apaixonado, Uzumaki? — Neji perguntou.

— Ainda não... Mas quero protegê-la! Provavelmente ficaremos sem nos ver por um tempo, certo? Então quero que ela saiba que não a esqueci...

— Pode deixar, entregarei a mensagem assim que possível! — A chinesa respondeu com um sorriso.

— Obrigado! Até mais. — Curvou-se enquanto os dois davam às costas.

— Até!

O casal e o loiro entraram em seus respectivos carros e seguiram em direções opostas. Naruto comprou vários jornais em uma banca e voltou a casa, assim que chegou, começou a procurar um emprego em algum restaurante. Precisava de dinheiro para contratar um ótimo advogado. Ele salvaria Hinata das mãos de Hiashi, com toda certeza. Não, de fato, ele ainda não estava apaixonado, mas no caminho certo, ele gostava da presença dela, queria ajudá-la, queria mostrar o mundo que ela não podia ver, ele seria a luz de Hinata no meio de tanta escuridão. Sorriu ao ver uma ótima oportunidade: chefe de cozinha, especialista em culinária japonesa e quando percebeu o nome do restaurante, lembrou quem era o dono.

•••

Chegaram ao Condomínio Hyuuga em total silêncio, desceram do carro e Hinata rumou à sua pequena casa, com ajuda de sua bengala, sendo completamente ignorada por Hiashi. Praguejou-se mentalmente por ter sido tão boba, tão impulsiva, tão louca. Claro que seu pai acabaria surtando com aquilo, ninguém poderia saber de sua existência, o mundo não poderia conhecer Hyuuga Hinata. Pensou estar apaixonada por um homem que tinha conhecido havia menos de um dia... Adentrou a humilde moradia, deixou os sapatos na entrada e foi ao seu quarto.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, que não fazia muita diferença. Ela não sabia o que era paixão, não podia afirmar que sentia aquilo, mas se sentia tão bem quando tinha o rapaz ao lado, que cogitou que esse era o significado de estar apaixonada... Resolveu apagar a palavra da cabeça e confirmou que ele era somente um ótimo amigo, até aquele momento. Permitiu que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto, Hinata não queria estragar a vida de um homem tão gentil. Limpou alguns filetes quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

— Hinata, está aí? — A voz de Neji ecoou pela casa.

— Estou sim, Neji-niisan... — Respondeu e ele foi até onde ela estava.

— Desculpe pelo que aconteceu hoje... Não queria ter estragado seu dia...

— Tudo bem...

— Hinata, você estava chorando, é claro que não está bem.

— Não posso fazer nada, Neji-niisan... E eu não quero estragar a vida do Naruto-kun.

— Ele te mandou uma mensagem... A Tenten ia te passar, mas eu falo por ela. — Pausou — Ele disse que a cor dos cabelos dele, o amarelo, a cor dos cabelos dele é como o sol que te tocou na pele hoje, aconchegante... E é a cor do otimismo. Então ele disse que você pode confiar nele. — Afagou os cabelos negros da prima mais nova.

— Obrigada... — Agradeceu meio chorosa.

— Pode me bater por ter te feito mal pelo meu egoísmo. — Ele riu fraco.

— Não, não tem problema, eu entendo seu lado, Neji-niisan, você quer proteger a Tenten-san, não é? No fundo, acho que proteger alguém querido é sempre um motivo para cometer loucuras, não acha? — Neji era como seu irmão mais velho, não conseguia sentir rancor por ele, e naquela situação o entendia muito bem, seria capaz de muitas coisas para que seu pai não machucasse o Uzumaki.

— Hinata.

— Hum?

— Está tudo bem você se apaixonar por aquele idiota. — Neji declarou.

— Eh? Niisan! Pare com isso! — Exclamou encabulada, causando um riso no mais velho. No fundo, Hinata ainda parecia uma criança, era evidente.

— Ele não é assim ruim como pensei. — Respondeu — Mas se ele te fizer algum mal, eu juro que o quebro na metade.

— Ele não faria. — Falou mais para si mesma do que para Neji, em tom baixo.

— Tenho certeza que não. — Disse — E por isso está tudo bem. Nós sabemos que você está gostando dele.

— Não conta para o papai? — Pediu.

— Jamais contaria. — Respondeu com sinceridade — Vou embora, tudo bem? Vou falar com seu pai e ver o que ele está planejando... — Abraçou-a mais uma vez antes de se levantar e dar às costas — Até mais... E nem pense em ficar sem comer!

— Tudo bem. — Sorriu de leve — Até!

Neji sempre fora muito atencioso, desde quando eram crianças. Hizashi, pai de Neji e seu tio, tinha desaparecido pouco depois do primo nascer, nunca ouvira informação nenhuma sobre seu sumiço. E sua tia, bem, Hinata nunca soube história alguma sobre ela, então não fazia ideia do que poderia ter acontecido com a mãe de Neji, que cresceu órfão. Por isso, foram criados juntos, e devido à sua deficiência, desde muito cedo ele a ajudava no que fosse preciso.

Hiashi nunca fora um pai presente. Desde muito nova, sabia que ele a evitava a todo custo, inventando desculpas que precisava trabalhar, viajar ou mesmo que estava cansado. Quando sua mãe ainda era viva, cuidava tanto de Hinata, quanto de Neji, e ela era, de longe, a melhor mãe que poderiam ter na vida. Contava histórias antes de dormir, cantava músicas alegres e acompanhava Hinata em passos simples de danças infantis. Com tantas lembranças acolhedoras, a solitária Hyuuga não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um dia, até ela já fora feliz.

O rapaz saiu da casa da prima com um sorriso no rosto, feliz por saber que Hinata poderia estar voltando a cultivar bons sentimentos. Foi andando diretamente à mansão principal, onde encontrou seu tio no escritório. O velho estava furioso, as veias pareciam saltar, o rosto tinha uma coloração avermelhada, os olhos davam impressão de estar em chamas. Neji suspirou e chamou o homem a sua frente, que o olhou com raiva.

— O que quer, Neji? — Grosseiro como sempre.

— O que você quer, tio? — Rebateu calmo.

— Por enquanto nada, ainda estou pesquisando alguma forma de fazer isso sem que possa ser incriminado. — Declarou.

— Como? — Neji não acreditava que o tio estava louco a tal ponto — Isso o quê, tio?

— Vamos sequestrar esse Uzumaki e fazê-lo jurar que jamais comentará da existência de Hinata a ninguém!

— Tio, todos que a viram andando nas ruas com ele ou mesmo com o Akamaru, no dia do acidente, já sabem da existência dela... — Tentou mudar o plano do mais velho, aquilo era absurdo demais! — E você sabe que isso é perigoso demais para o nosso nome, não sabe?

— Sei, Neji, claro que sei! Mas eu não consigo dormir direito só de pensar que o Uzumaki está saindo por aí mostrando a todo mundo que Hinata existe! — Respondeu.

— Acho que isso é arriscado demais, tio. — Suspirou.

— Eu ainda vou pensar em algo bom, Neji, pode apostar. Por enquanto, peço que vigie Hinata e não a deixe cometer mais loucuras, e muito menos que aquele rapaz a encontre.

— Certo. Farei isso. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me chamar. — Curvou-se diante do tio e foi em direção à porta.

— Ainda bem que tenho alguém como você aqui, Neji! — Hiashi disse antes que o sobrinho saísse.

•••

Em outro canto da cidade, Naruto participava de uma entrevista de emprego. Não estava nada nervoso, pelo incrível que parecesse. Suas últimas experiências no mercado foram complicadas, mas ainda assim estava confiante naquela situação. Sinceramente, tinha quase certeza de que a vaga seria sua. Falava com convicção, mostrava ser capacitado para ser um dos coordenadores da cozinha. E o melhor de tudo: o entrevistador era seu melhor amigo da época do colégio, que, devido alguns imprevistos, tinha se mudado fazia algum tempo e, por isso, acabaram por perder o contato. Não que tal fato fosse um caminho mais fácil de ganhar a vaga, mas pelo menos o empregador sabia que Naruto era, sim, um rapaz confiável e cheio de força de vontade. Quando parecia que as perguntas haviam encerrado, o silêncio pairou por uns segundos, mas logo foi cortado pela voz do entrevistador, com uma última questão:

— Quer dizer que você foi quem se recusou ir trabalhar uns dias atrás por estar no veterinário? — Riu.

— É... — Levou a mão à nuca, mostrando certo constrangimento.

— Isso é a sua cara, Naruto! — Sorriu — Vamos à cozinha. — Pausou — Surpreenda-me.

— Claro que sim!

Os olhos azuis brilharam ao adentrar aquela cozinha imensa, com _manaitas_ novinhas e branquinhas, panelas de todos os tamanhos e com suas devidas tampas (todas limpinhas e brilhantes!), facas com o fio incrivelmente afiado, sem marca alguma, sem contar as geladeiras e _freezers_ industriais enormes, tão grandes que jurava que podia dormir dentro deles tranquilamente. A última vez que vira uma cozinha tão completa e organizada foi quando ainda era um estudante de gastronomia, numa visita técnica a um restaurante renomado. Mas trabalhar dentro de uma? Nunquinha em sua vida toda.

O amigo explicou onde cada ingrediente ficava armazenado, bem como era a organização de tudo. Naruto só assentia e segurava a ansiedade, que aos olhos do chefe estava mais do que claro. Assim que teve a permissão para começar, decidiu que prepararia a sua especialidade: _misso lamen_. Naruto podia ser considerado quase um mestre daquele prato, desde a infância era apaixonado por tal, então, durante sua especialização em culinária japonesa, passou a experimentar novos temperos, criou seus próprios.

Para sua sorte, ainda tinha um pouco de caldo base no panelão ao lado do fogão principal e fatias de _tyashu_² de sobra também. Deixou a água fervendo, pegou o macarrão de espessura mais grossa na geladeira e o deixou no balcão, enquanto esperava a fervura. Pôs um ovo para cozinhar, passou uma porção de _moyashi_4 pela frigideira, temperando apenas com sal. Colocou o macarrão na cestinha de preparo e rapidamente virou-se para preparar o caldo diretamente no _donburi_5\. Colocou uma medida da base, somou água fervente, _misso_6 e mais alguma coisa que o chefe não conseguiu descobrir o quê, chefe este que estava impressionado com a capacidade que Naruto tinha de cronometrar o tempo de cada ingrediente na cabeça. O Uzumaki agilmente retirou o macarrão do cozimento, bateu a água e o despejou delicadamente dentro do recipiente. Pouco depois, adicionou o ovo cozido – no ponto! Com direito à gema brilhante no centro! –, o _tyashu_, uma porção de cebolinha, uma rodela de _naruto7_ e o _moyashi_.

— Bom apetite, chefe! — Serviu com um grande sorriso.

— _Itadakimasu*. _— O rapaz assoprou o vapor que saía do macarrão tão apetitoso.

Foi só colocar a pequena porção da massa na boca, que pôde sentir o sabor inigualável daquele _lamen_. A suavidade do macarrão contrastava com a intensidade do caldo! O _tyashu_ tinha seu sabor acentuado com a adição do caldo e do _moyashi_. Surpreendeu-se. Fazia tempo que seu paladar não era agradado daquela forma com tanto gosto! Sorriu ao amigo e, enfim, confirmou:

— Está contratado, Naruto!

— Obrigado... Sasuke! Começo quando?

— Na próxima semana, mudarei os horários de cada um e incluirei você.

— Certo. — Abriu um grande sorriso.

— Por hoje, pode voltar a sua casa ou se quiser fique para o jantar!

— Eu vou voltar para casa, obrigado pelo convite. Preciso organizar o apartamento! — Riu — Mais uma vez, obrigado, Sasuke! Você tem meu número, certo? Se precisar de algo é só ligar!

— Quando eu acertar tudo, te ligo! Será um prazer ter você na _Ichiban_! — Estendeu-lhe novamente a mão e o guiou até a saída.

— Certo! Até mais! — Deu um último aperto de mãos e foi direto ao seu carro. Precisava contar à Sakura que tinha conseguido o emprego!

•••

Fazia alguns dias desde que visitara o campo. Ainda conseguia lembrar de algumas das tantas sensações proporcionadas naqueles poucos minutos com Naruto. As pessoas diziam que era difícil se lembrar exatamente de sentimentos e sensações, mas devido à deficiência, Hinata cresceu aprendendo a gravar apenas esses detalhes. Seus outros sentidos eram muito mais sensíveis e aguçados que os de outras pessoas. O toque da grama sob o corpo ainda parecia fresco em sua memória, bem como o sol tocando sua pele, e apesar de detestar o verão, aquele dia, ainda assim, parecera mais refrescante que o normal. Sorriu com as boas lembranças.

Em pouco tempo, o rapaz que se dizia loiro de olhos azuis, tinha conquistado um espaço considerável no coração da jovem Hyuuga. Como não conquistaria com tantas atitudes adoráveis? Levantou-se da cama, calçou suas pantufas e foi tomar um banho fresco. Hinata realmente não gostava do verão. Mas o início daquela paixão talvez tenha sido um motivo para sentir seu coração se aquecer de uma forma mais agradável.

NOTAS

¹Manaitas = Tábuas para corte  
²Misso lamen = Lamen com caldo à base de misso  
³Tyashu = Carne de porco em fatia, que vai como um dos toppings principais em lamens  
*Moyashi = Broto de feijão  
*Donburi = Recipiente onde se coloca o lamen  
*Misso = Pasta de soja  
*Naruto = Tipo uma "pasta de peixe", mas que é cozida à vapor até pegar consistência firme. É cortado em rodelas também :)  
*Itadakimasu = Expressão dita antes de iniciar alguma refeição


End file.
